harrypotterfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Harald the Unliving (SB)
Harald the Unliving '''(ca. 300 A.C. – 1899), later known as '''Lord Tyranus, was a pure-blood necromancer who was considered to have been the most powerful and dangerous Dark wizard of all time. He was the first Dark Lord and the inventor of Horcruxes. Biography Early life Harald's origins are unknown. The only thing that is known about his past was that he was born somewhere before 300 A.C. as a pure-blood wizard in Scotland. Harald became a spellsword (or knight) and quickly grew to become a powerful wizard. Life as a wizard Harald's skills and magical abilities were way above any other wizard of his generation. Harald was obsessed with order and perfection which also aided him in his eventual downfall, some believe. Harald, at first, was good and kind at heart, but that changed the more powerful he was becoming. Eventually, Harald married a muggle woman and together they had two children. Harald lived a rather peaceful and prosperous life, but that was cut short after his home was attacked by raiders who killed his wife and his children. Stricken by grief, Harald believed that the only way to become strong enough to exact his revenge, was to harness the power of the Dark Arts. Harald began to dabble in necromancy and slowly, but surely, it corrupted him. With his new-found powers, Harald killed the tribal scotsmen and obliterated their village. All the men, women and children died in the blaze of fire Harald left behind him. Discovering Horcruxes WIP Achieving immortality WIP Rise of Tyranus WIP War of Britain WIP Defeat WIP Return WIP Corrupting the Headmaster WIP Ultimate defeat Second Wizarding War WIP Amulet of Tyranus WIP Post-mortem All of Tyranus's old strength that was "native to him in his beginning", in the words of Dumbledore, was forever lost. Since his new body was based solely on the powers of his amulet, it was destroyed when the Amulet's magic was released from its locket. Without the strength of the amulet to aid him, he would never regain enough power to form the weakest body in the world, and thus was restricted to existing as a hateful spirit, weak, and forever unable to take part in the events of the world. While evil would continue to exist, Tyranus could never emerge as a Dark Lord again and never would have the power to create an army or draw evil creatures to his rule as he once did. However, Tyranus did have a way of contacting others and have some small influence over the world. If anyone ever touched his amulet, Tyranus was able to communicate with them and send them false information which could lead the person doing Tyranus's bidding, solely for the Dark Lord's entertainment. Legacy WIP Physical appearance It is unknown how he had achieved such power, but Tyranus was a shape-shifter, sharing a power similar to that of a Boggart. Tyranus has taken multiple forms in history. His "real" and original form was that of a normal human and after he transported his soul into his Phylactery, his original physical body remained quite the same until he started aging. Like all other Liches, his skin was starting to rot and decay like a corpse until he appeared completely skeletal. With his soul trapped away, Tyranus, techincally, was rendered incorporeal. He took this opportunity to his advantage and so he was able to roam the face of the earth freely. With his soul separated from his body, Tyranus had taken forms of a Revenant, a vampire, a werewolf, and other - unidentified - beings. Tyranus also took possession of other wizards' bodies, like he did to disguise himself as "Rendal Merryweather", although it is unclear to whom the body originally belonged too, but it is safe to assume that Tyranus killed said individual. During the end of the 19th century, after he secretly corrupted Hogwarts' headmaster and harnessed enough power to make himself almost "godlike", he took on his terrible and final form, which he created himself. This form was recorded as After his final battle with Dumbledore, Tyranus was too powerful to be destroyed completely, and so the only way to defeat him was to open the Amulet of Tyranus, which contained his soul. Dumbledore released the locket and Tyranus's spirit sprung out. Immediately after, Tyranus's body started to disintegrate until there was nothing left but ash. Although he wasn't completely defeated, Tyranus was so severely weakened that it would be impossible for him to take another corporeal form again, and thus he could no longer take part in the events of the world directly. Personality and traits WIP Magical abilities and skills Tyranus was regarded to be the most powerful and dangerous Dark wizard of all time, surpassing even Lord Voldemort and Albus Dumbledore combined. His followers noted that he possessed knowledge of magic that nobody could possibly imagine, and even Voldemort was impressed and influenced by Tyranus's powers and abilities. * Magical Mastery: Even at a young age, Tyranus was able to utilise magic without the use of a wand: he had a power to move objects with his mind, to communicate with and control animals, and even inflict harm on those who opposed or annoyed him. This unnaturally high level of control marked him a prodigy even as a child, and as an adult, Tyranus was generally considered to be the most dangerous Dark Wizard who had ever existed. Tyranus was so powerful, that he even succeeded in blocking out the sun and create a whole new era of winter. * Dark Arts: Tyranus was incredibly talented in the Dark Arts, widely considered to be the most powerful practitioner of the Dark Arts the world had ever known. He has a masterful knowledge of the most unknown and complex magic that a Dark wizard was capable of, and was also a masterful practitioner of all three Unforgivable Curses, with a special affinity for the Killing Curse, having murdered enough people to create armies of Revenants, and was known to have cast this curse effectively. * Apparition: Tyranus was a master of Apparation, able to teleport to anywhere in the world. * [http://harrypotter.wikia.com/wiki/Occlumency Occlumency]' and Legilimency': Tyranus was impeccably adept in the use of both Occlumency and Legilimency, being able to shield his own mind and penetrate the minds of others. * Flying: Tyranus was able to fly without support, defying the law of magic that states objects can only fly through use of a flying charm. * Parseltongue: Tyranus was a Parselmouth, able to communicate with snakes and serpents. * Necromancy: Tyranus was the most powerful wizard to practice necromancy. His mastery in this dark art was enhanced greatly after he turned himself into a Lich. Tyranus could raise thousands of undead with a mere raise of his arms. * Object shattering: Tyranus's touch could presumably shatter any object. * Horcruxes: Not only was he a master in creating horcruxes, he discovered the actual creation of it. His most infamous horcrux was "the Phylactery", also known as the Amulet of Tyranus. * Wandless and Nonverbal magic: One of Tyranus's most infamous traits, was that of wandless and nonverbal spells. Even at a young age, Tyranus was not required to use a wand to perform magic and he never actually used any wand in his entire life. * Shape-shifting: Tyranus was able to morph into anything, or anyone. He used this power to disguise himself as "Rendal Merryweather", a teacher at Hogwarts, and was able to corrupt and control the mind of Hogwart's headmaster. * Corruption: Arguably his most fearful power, Tyranus was an expert in corrupting the minds and hearts of others, whether it was through magic or through his charisma. One notable example of this power was when he corrupted and murdered thousands of muggles and wizards to create his armies of Revenants, the icy-skinned, sentient undead servants who were resurrected by Tyranus through the use of his mastery at Necromancy. Another example was when he corrupted the headmaster of Hogwarts and later used him to enhance the powers of his Amulet. Etymology 'Harald '''was Tyranus's name before becoming a Dark wizard. In 300 A.C., name pronunciations were quite different and so it is speculated that Harald's name back then was actually spelled as ''Haraldr. '''Tyranus '''was the name Harald took after he achieved immortality. Tyranus may have been formed from the word "Tyrant". Image gallery Haraldknight.jpg|Harald, a knight of Edinburgh Haraldunmasked.jpg|Harald, now a dark wizard Darklord.png|Tyranus, the Necromancer Azrakanrisen.jpg|Tyranus, shortly after becoming a Lich Azrakanspirit.jpg|Tyranus's hateful spirit contacts Harry after he touches Tyranus's amulet Azrakanvision.jpg|Tyranus as he appears in Harry's vision Professor merryweather.jpg|Tyranus disguised as Rendal Merryweather, a professor at Hogwarts Azrakan final form.jpg|Tyranus at his full power, battling Dumbledore Category:Wizards Category:SharkyBytesz Category:Deceased Category:Dark wizards Category:Liches Category:Royalty Category:Males Category:1899 deaths Category:Dark Magic Category:Murderers Category:Horcrux possessors Category:Legilimens Category:Immortal or near-Immortal characters Category:Slytherins Category:Slytherin family Category:Married individuals Category:British individuals Category:Scottish people Category:Occlumens Category:Individuals who knew about Horcruxes Category:Pure-bloods Category:Pure-blood supremacists Category:Parselmouths Category:Only children Category:Battle of Hogwarts participants Category:Spell inventors Category:Unforgivable curse users Category:Orphans Category:Peverell family Category:Spirits Category:Ghosts Category:Gaunt family Category:Riddle family Category:Professors Category:Hogwarts employees Category:Defence Against the Dark Arts Professors at Hogwarts Category:Shapeshifters Category:Individuals with disabilities Category:Animagi Category:Death Eaters enemies Category:Deities Category:Horcrux creators Category:Plot to control the world participants Category:Plot to kill Harry Potter participants Category:Conspiracy theorists Category:Historical figures Category:Living dead